No Thanks
by ThePurplePanda
Summary: It's Thanksgiving, and there's no better way to ruin Naruto's holiday spirit than by not admitting how thankful you are for him. SasuNaru.


**I know this is late, but I was busy yesterday. So... you can read this while you eat leftovers, and pretend. n.n**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Or Thanksgiving.**

**-----------------------------------**

"I can't believe you didn't even write anything. Jeez. You'd think maybe, on a holiday, you would make some sort of exception for you're 'always be boring and unenthusiastic' rule."

Sasuke followed behind the ranting blonde, listening as little as he could to whatever whining was spewing out of his mouth. Sure, he was completely used to Naruto's constant complaining about stupid things. Especially when it involved him. But no matter how used to it he was, that didn't mean he had to listen. Especially not now. Not when he already had that familiar urge he sometimes got around the blonde. That urge to grab him by the shoulders, turn him around... and slap him.

Thinking about it, Sasuke didn't have any real reason to be mad at him. Naruto hadn't _really_ done anything _wrong_. But Sasuke didn't care. He was an Uchiha, he didn't need any other excuse to be angry. He could just do it whenever he felt like; pretty much like everything else.

"Are you even listening?"

Sasuke's eyes finally landed on the person speaking to him. More like at him, but whatever. Naruto had turned around to glare accusingly at his friend, after not hearing any response to his insults for a full five minutes or so. Sasuke, on the other hand, just took the moment to glance at Naruto's hand that rested on his hip, thinking he looked an awful lot like a girl. And he would usually mention that, but he didn't feel like it.

Finally getting fed up, Naruto took a few quick steps forward and grabbed the ravens dark blue t-shirt, then pulled him a little closer to his face.

"ANSWER ME, YOU-"

"You look like a girl." Ok, so maybe he did feel like it.

"WHAT?!"

"When, you put your hands on your hips like that, you look like a girl. Now let go of me."

Naruto sputtered for a comeback of some sort, but not finding one, just narrowed his eyes a little more. Still seeming to have no affect, he just rolled his eyes and turned around, pouting silently for a good minute while he walked. But then, that minute ended.

"You know, it's Thanksgiving. What would be so bad about just acting a LITTLE less like a boring bastard with a stick up his ass?"

"Would you shut up with all that holiday spirit shit? You wrote down _ramen_ as what you were thankful for."

"At least I wrote down _SOMETHING_!"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have all that much to be thankful for."

Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes. Why did he hang out with this angst-ridden jerk? "Oh, shut up. I'm sure, if you reached waay deep down into you're heart... Ok, maybe not," he sighed. He wasn't sure Sasuke's heart even _was_ that deep. Because there obviously wasn't much room in there. Say for things like love, or kindness...

"But couldn't you at least make something up? You like tomatoes, don't you? Or if you aren't looking for something of the food variety, how about... dark colors, or hair gel, or whatever else you use to make yourself look so pretty."

'_What the hell?_'

Sasuke's foot stopped in mid-step. He arched an eyebrow and dropped his foot on the ground, refusing to walk any further until Naruto said something else. Naruto blinked when he stopped hearing footsteps behind him, and turned around, his hands resting behind his head.

"What?"

"..."

"What?! I meant that as an insult, you weirdo!"

Naruto squinted his eyes when he saw a smirk forming on Sasuke's face. He knew by now that those usually were followed by some smart remark.

"Hn... Sure, Naruto."

The blonde's jaw dropped as he was passed by his friend, who just walked slowly by him, the small smirk still plastered on his face. Naruto puffed his cheeks and ran after him, intent on defending his manliness.

"Don't tell me you don't believe me! I mean, it's not like I think you're pretty. I mean, wait. I do, but-...AGH! I mean, I do think you're pretty, but it's not a compliment, because it's not a good thing when guys are pretty!" Naruto panted and took a deep breath, before grinning, feeling as if he'd won. Sasuke just stared blankly, wondering how the hell his stupid mind could come up with that.

"...Right."

"Aghh, you are so annoying. Anyway, stop changing the subject!"

"I wouldn't need to change it, if you would just _drop_ it."

"I can't just DROP a subject of this much importance! What is wrong with you?!"

Sasuke sighed in defeat. Well, not TOTAL defeat. He still wasn't planning on explaining to Naruto why he hadn't written anything down.

"Come on, Sasuke. I know you're an angsty bastard, but there must be _something_ you're grateful for. Like... all your fangirls... or your sharingan..."

"...Or your best friend," Naruto ended on what sounded like a mixture between a mumble, a cough, and a yawn.

Sasuke turned around and stared at Naruto, who was looking around, at the sky, at a tree, at some passing birds... Pretty much anywhere but Sasuke. He swung his foot around nonchalantly, then started whistling a little under his breath, not acknowledging Sasuke's stare at all.

"Excuse me?"

Naruto finally looked at him, obviously trying to pull off the innocent, 'what are you talking about' look. And kind of failing.

"Hm? Oh, I didn't say anything."

"Really."

"Yea. Why, what did it sound like I said?"

"It sounded like you said I should be thankful for my best friend."

"Oh. Hm. So who would that be?"

"Gee, I don't know." Sasuke turned around and continued walking toward his house, starting to feel too cold to just stand around in the night air. "I don't really _have_ any friends, so..."

Sasuke smirked to himself. He could practically feel the angry vibes flowing from behind him. Of course Naruto was his so called "best friend". Who else could he mess with like this?

"Pft, whatever. Bastard. I don't care anymore, you just do whatever you want. You just keep on being no fun, and ruining all our holidays, and bringing everyone's spirit down, and not enjoying anything in life, and-"

"Ok."

"Fine!"

"...Fine?"

Naruto looked around, not even noticing they had reached Sasuke's home until just then. Sasuke stood on the doorstep now, looking down at Naruto with his signature, eyebrow raised, 'I'm a cocky bastard' face.

The blonde crossed his arms and looked away, mumbling a "Yes, fine."

"Ok... Well, bye." He started to open the door, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his sleeve.

"Oh, come on!!!"

Sasuke inwardly sighed, wondering what the hell Naruto wanted out of him exactly. Did he really expect him to be thankful for their oh-so-wonderful friendship, when all Naruto was thankful for was his oh-so-wonderful ramen?

"Is there really NOTHING you're thankful for? Not ANYTHING, or any_one_, or-"

Deciding he'd heard enough, Sasuke swiftly bent down and caught the blonde's mouth in a kiss, effectively shutting him up. Even if Naruto freaked out, Sasuke decided this was worth it. Just not having to hear him talk for a few seconds would be nice enough. Of course, the kiss wasn't so bad either.

Naruto, on the other hand, was caught in a moment of complete shock. He couldn't get mad, or freak out, or kiss back, or anything someone would normally do when kissed. In fact, his brain didn't really seem to comprehend he was being kissed yet, just... No, his brain wasn't really comprehending anything.

And then, it finally did. Then came rushing into his head, all the thoughts that he should have had as soon as it happened. '_What am I supposed to do? Why the hell is Sasuke even doing this? Hey, this isn't so bad. Wait, YES IT IS!_" Things like that. But before he even had the chance to respond in ANYway, he felt the warmth leave his lips and the cold air surrounding him again.

And by the time he opened his eyes, there was Sasuke's door, staring straight back at him. He'd figured he deserved that.

_-N__ext Day-_

Ino raced toward her front door, throwing her coat on, on the way to it.

She wouldn't usually be quite this excited about a simple list, other than the fact that it was her idea, and that Sakura swore Naruto would break Sasuke down and make him admit his thankfulness for something. They all claimed to just be curious, but of course every girl in Konoha would want Sasuke Uchiha to be thankful for them. Ino herself wasn't exactly expecting it, but hey, a girl could dream. Plus, she _was_ pretty damn curious...

Her eyes scrolled down the list that was hung on her door. She noticed Naruto's name was crossed out, along with his ramen, and the long description of why he was thankful for it. Only briefly did she wonder why, before seeing that a few people had come by and added to it.

'_Chouji... Chips, barbecue pork-...Ugh._' She rolled her eyes, not bothering to finish reading it, but then squealed when she saw the name she had been looking for.

Sasuke Uchiha

I AM THANKFUL FOR... Naruto Uzumaki.

WHY? Because he practically begged me to be.

"..."

Her eyes slowly moved down to stare at what was written under it, in much less neat handwriting.

Naruto

I AM THANKFUL FOR... Sasuke.

WHY? He's a great kisser.

"..._WHAT_?!"

**----------------------------------**

**Well, I wasn't too happy with this at all by the time I finished. I'm awful with serious scenes, so that's why the kiss is so awkward and undetailed, lol. Sorry. But I wanted to write a Thanksgiving fanfic, so oh well. :(**

**I'll update Otaku as soon as I get back to my own computer.**


End file.
